Love Me
by Peri Gigi
Summary: [HIATUS] / Luhan, Chen, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Tao adalah lima sekawan yang sangat dekat. Kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja sampai lima hari menjelang tahun ajaran baru, ketika Luhan tak kunjung kembali ke asrama. Apa yang terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Love Me ch.1

Category : EXO, Fanfiction, Semi-Yaoi, Continues

Cast : EXO, others

Disclaimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : Yaoi (Boys Love), Violence, Death-chara

000

Kriing—

Jam makan siang. Para siswa melesak keluar kelas, nampak persis hewan ternak yang dibawa berkunjung ke padang rumput kaki gunung.

"Bahasa Perancis selalu menyulut api ke kepalaku!" Itu Chen (Kim Jongdae adalah nama lahirnya) yang menjerit nyaring dengan suara turun-naik tak keruan.

"Nah, kau juga merasa kalau kepalamu akan meledak?" Ini Luhan, tengah menertawai ekspresi Chen.

"Aku beberapa kali mengulang bacaan. Itu memalukan." Kali ini Yixing. Panggil ia Lay. Disebelah bahunya ada Do Kyungsoo yang pendiam. Lalu, satu orang lagi.

"Ini lucu, aku bahkan belum lancar bahasa Korea," Zitao. Atau Taozi. Yang manapun sama saja. Anak paling tinggi diantara keempat lainnya.

Luhan. Chen. Lay. Kyungsoo. Tao. Lima sekawan yang biasa-biasa saja. Saling mengenal sejak empat tahun silam setelah dipertemukan dalam asrama putera milik S. M. International School, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Selain Chen dan Kyungsoo, tiga orang sisanya adalah berkebangsaan Cina. Dan selain Tao, tak ada lagi yang kesulitan merapal bahasa Korea—tempat sekolahnya berdiri.

Diantara kelimanya, Luhan-lah yang berusia paling tua. Anak itu biasa cerewet pada keempat adik-adiknya soal pola makan, pelajaran, sampai bau badan sekalipun. Tidak ada Si Anak Mas dalam kamusnya. Chen, Lay, Kyungsoo dan Tao selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa yang sama. Bahkan Luhan rela dihukum membersihkan gedung olahraga karena membela Chen yang berkelahi dan mengacau di kantin (walau setelah itu kawanannya datang juga untuk membantu). Menurut Lay, "Dia perhatian seperti seorang noona, tapi dia memiliki sifat penuh tanggung jawab layaknya para hyung." Sekarang jelas alasan mengapa empat bocah disana melekat erat pada seorang Xi Luhan.

…

"Beberapa minggu lagi kita sudah memasuki tahun ajaran baru,"

"Menengah atas." Lay menangguk mantap seiring interupsinya pada kalimat Tao. Tao hanya tertawa sedikit untuk kembali melanjutkan apa yang ada didalam kepalanya. "Hyungdeul pasti tahu, saat itu kita akan menjumpai banyak wajah baru. Teman baru, suasana baru," Katanya dengan wajah segan-segan. Mata hitam dengan kerlingan macam kelereng itu tergulir bertatapan dengan marmer kuning kelabu yang mengilap. Lalu lingkar yang mengerling itu menampakan binar lain, serupa kilatan kecil, samar-samar.

"Oh, oh, ada apa, Tao-ah?" Lay beringsut kehadapan Tao dan memegang wajah kekanakan itu dengan kalut. "Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Kita berlima. Apa kita berlima akan tetap seperti ini? Kita tidak akan saling melupakan 'kan? Aku mau punya banyak teman, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian." Tao mulai sesenggukan.

"Si serakah kecil ini," Kyungsoo menyahut. Tidak, celetukan atau gurauannya tidak akan melukai hati siapapun diantara mereka, karena begitulah tabiat Kyungsoo yang dikenal teman-temannya dengan amat baik dan penuh rasa maklum: berlidah tajam. "Kita bukan hanya teman sekelas, ingat itu. Bahkan pintu kamar kita berhadapan."

"Itu bisa menjamin?" Tao kembali mengeluh dengan wajah yang kekanakan.

"Aku tidak akan lupa pada kewajibanku yang harus mengingatkan kalian untuk menyikat gigi sebelum tidur." Luhan merangkul leher Tao dan mendekapnya erat hingga rahang bocah termuda itu bisa menyentuh pertemuan alis hyungnya. Chen mengacak-acak rambut Tao gemas. "Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau cemaskan, Panda-ku," Cengirnya lebar. Itu adalah deretan geligi yang selalu bisa mengembalikan semangat Tao ketika _mood_-nya sedang turun drastis seperti ini.

"Kalian berjanji?"

Dan ketika Tao mulai merekahkan senyum andalannya yang lugu dan manis, keempat teman kesayangan ikut tersenyum, dengan Kyungsoo yang mengacungkan ibu jari untuk mengiringi ucapan Luhan setelahnya. Katanya, "Kita tetap seperti ini sampai kapanpun."

000

Krak, krak, krak—

Seorang anak laki-laki memutar pedal sepeda tua yang selama bertahun-tahun sudah bersarang dalam gudang; gudang yang tak kalah tua dengan si sepeda. Gelap, lembab, bau. Sesekali ada satu-dua ekor curut melintas atau terdiam sekedar menjenguk entah apa tanpa menyadari kehadiran manusia disana. Namun hewan pengerat yang hidup berkelompok itu segera menghambur jika pedal kembali diputar.

Lapar. Tapi bau tak sedap yang menyengat didalam gudang itu membuat rasa laparnya perlahan menguap lenyap dibawa semilir angin.

_Kau tidak memerlukan teman, kau hanya perlu menghilang dan mati secepat mungkin!_

BRAKK

Sepeda itu jatuh kearah yang berlawanan dari tempatnya biasa tersandar nyaman, diiringi jeritan serak dari pelaku kekacauan disana. Jerit-jerit itu tercipta entah karena remasan kuat pada rambutnya atau karena suara yang terngiang gila-gilaan dalam benaknya—anak kecil yang penuh tekanan. Bibir kecil kemerahan yang semestinya ia gunakan baik-baik untuk mengumandangkan pelajaran dihadapan kelas, malah menjadi 'produsen' dari deretan kata-kata kotor yang bahkan belum layak 'dikonsumsi' oleh bocah seusianya. Ia terpekik sejadi-jadinya, sesanggup kerongkongan ringkihnya mampu menahan perih dari getaran-getaran yang dipaksakan keluar dengan lantang. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Bahkan jika ia sekarat sekalipun, takkan ada yang perduli.

"Hei,"

Matanya melotot ketika sebuah teguran sampai ke telinga merahnya yang menggigil. Bukan suara yang memenuhi kepalanya (bukan juga suara yang mirip-mirip), tapi lebih kecil dan lebih akrab. Oh, ya, tentu saja karena sosok yang baru saja menerobos masuk gudang itu adalah anak seusianya.

"Kau punya markas rahasia yang keren!"

Lalu pelaku tumbangnya sepeda tua ini hanya diam dengan mata sengit. Entah, tamu tak diundang yang tiba-tiba merangsek itu memang terlihat sesemangat seruannya, tapi apa yang membuat Tuan Gudang ini amat bergidik?

000

Malam ini dingin (meski seharusnya tidak sedingin ini karena sebentar lagi sudah menyambut musim semi), manjadi alasan kuat bagi Lay untuk berbagi pelukan dengan Tao. Tao adalah teman sekamarnya, bersama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan dan Chen ada dikamar seberang bersama satu orang siswa kelas dua.

"Dua puluh hari lagi, jadi siswa SMA." Kata Lay, mengusap-usap punggung Tao dan terpejam karena suhu hangat meremang dari telapak tangannya, menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Kaki-kaki mereka yang bagai ranting pohon magnolia saling mengapit dibalik gulungan selimut. Sementara Lay masih mencari posisi nyamannya, Tao sudah lebih dulu jatuh lelap. Lengannya melingkari rusuk Lay bagai sulur tanaman sihir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat kacamatanya merosot licin keujung hidung. "Aku memahami perasaan Tao." Katanya.

"Yah," Lay menjenguk wajah kekanakan yang tergolek menimpa lengannya. Anak itu memang dianugerahi daya pikat kuat, dan itu diakui oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. "Sebenarnya, persahabatan bukan berarti kita tidak boleh berteman dengan yang lain. Persahabatan adalah masalah setia dan jujur. Apa yang kau cemaskan, yang Tao cemaskan, memang tidak salah."

Helaan nafas Kyungsoo menerpa helaian lembar buku Bahasa Inggris yang sejak sore tadi menyita perhatiannya. Diantara yang lain, Kyungsoo memang satu-satunya yang sudi membuku buku pelajaran ditengah-tengah libura seperti ini. Lalu, Tao kecilnya menggeliat dengan erangan tertahan, yang kemudian membuat Lay segera menaikkan selimut sebatas bahunya demi menyamankan si panda; lingkar hitam mencolok yang benar-benar membuatnya persis seekor panda.

"Aku janji, aku takkan meninggalkan kalian."

"Kalimat itu lebih pantas diucapkan oleh Luhan-hyung." Sahut Kyungsoo yang kemudian direspon oleh sebongkah bantal melayang kearahnya.

000

"S. M. International School?"

"Yap." Seorang lelaki dengan kemeja burgundy menghampiri meja dengan membawa dua gelas kertas. Dia baru saja dari mesin penjual kopi di basement (sebenarnya ia hanya membeli dua gelas cokelat panas). "Sesuai namanya, disana ada banyak WNA. Kita mencari lokasi kemungkinan pelaku pindah sekolah tiga tahun lalu. Maka, kurekomendasikan sekolah ini."

"Seoul?"

Lelaki berkemeja tadi meletakan salah satu gelas, kemudian mengedarkan tatap serius. "Ya, Seoul. Kita tak bisa menunda lebih lama lagi, aku perlu tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Tapi, kita bukan detektif. Bahkan kita tak menyediakan bukti selain mata yang menyaksikan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu itu. Ayolah, ini sudah lewat terlalu jauh untuk diungkit."

"Sehun-ah," Ia mengosongkan isi gelas yang kini dipenuhi oleh noda cokelat buram. Buram seperti kenangan masalalunya. Seperti album foto yang disimpan oleh nenekmu dan baru diketemukan ketika kau memiliki cucu. Hatinya mungkin sudah beku sejak waktu lalu, tapi tidak dengan ingatannya. "Aku harus menangkapnya, aku harus menyelamatkannya,"

Sehun menunduk pasrah. Orang yang satu itu memang terlalu lama terpenjara dalam kenangan. Seperti potret-potret yang dicetak dari _master_ yang sama, namun dipajang pada hampir setiap sudut rumah; selalu nampak, selalu teringat. "Terserah kau saja, Jongin."

"Maaf," Jongin meremas gelasnya hingga tak lagi berwujud dan lebih layak disebut sampah. "Ini semua karena dia adalah temanku. Teman kecilku."

Teman kecilnya.

"Aku harus menolong Kyungsoo."

000

H-5 upacara penyambutan siswa baru.

Jgrek— "Lay-ah,"

Kepala Chen menyembul setelah pintu kamar nomor 420 milik tiga temannya terbuka dengan tanpa semangat. Lihat juga wajah itu, ini kunjungan tanpa senyum dinosaurus khas Kim Jongdae. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres—sepertinya. Lay menyingkirkan tatapannya dari ponsel seukuran cermin bedak padat ibu-ibu yang gemar bersolek. Ia juga menangkap rasa gusar pada raut Chen. Jemari Lay berayun memanggil dan tubuhnya beringsut menyediakan tempat duduk. "Masuk dan bicaralah." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Kalian tidak bersama Luhan-hyung?" Astaga, ternyata itu penyebabnya, wajah gusarnya muncul karena rasa cemas yang bukan main. "Dia pergi sejak siang tadi." Tao dan Kyungsoo segera terhenti dari kesibukan mereka; dari katalog Coco Channel dan dari lantunan musik populer zaman sekarang. Sungguh, keluhan Chen terdengar menusuk indera pendengaran seisi kamar.

Kyungsoo menjenguk jam tangan. "Pukul berapa tepatnya?"

"Sebelas."

"Kau bercanda," Tao tertawa. Tawa yang dipaksakan, berusaha menganggap kalau Chen benar-benar sedang bercanda. "Sekarang jam sepuluh lewat, tidak mungkin Hannie-hyung pergi selama hampir dua belas jam."

"Sendirian pula." Kyungsoo menimbal.

"Nah. Hannie-hyung sudah pasti tidak akan berlama-lama jika hanya sendirian."

"Tapi dia belum kembali!" Chen memekik tertahan. Ingin saja ia marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kawanannya yang menganggap kekhawatirannya hanya sebuah gurauan. Chen benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Luhan-nya. Dan keadaan saat ini segera berubah hening.

Tao bergerak tak keruan seperti orang bingung, entah apa yang ia cari dengan kesedihan kaku terpatri diwajahnya. Tapi memang seperti itulah Huang Zitao yang panik, persis orang mabuk yang tak punya pegangan untuk sekedar menopang berat tubuhnya. Lay yakin sebentar lagi Tao akan beranjak menggapai jaket kulit hitam dibelakang pintu dan pergi memastikan ketakutannya. Benar saja, itulah yang Tao lakukan selanjutnya, sesuai perkiraan Lay. "Jangan ada yang beranjak dari sini."

"Aku akan mencarinya," Suara Tao bergetar. Oh, dia menahan tangis. Anak itu memang cengeng dan mudah menyerah pada ketakutannya. Apalagi, ini menyangkut seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Zitao-ah, tetap disini."

Tao mengabaikan instruksi Lay dan memilih menggenggam tangan Chen didepannya. "Chen, ayo kita cari Hannie-hyung," Air mata sudah mengambang di kantung kehitaman dasar matanya yang kelam. Tapi Chen hanya mampu terpaku pada liputan seputar rasa bingung; antara Lay yang menghalau siapapun pergi atau Tao—didepan wajahnya—yang menangis bersikeras keluar mencari Luhan.

"Tao," Panggil Lay sekali lagi.

"Ayo Chen, ayo!" Tao mengguncang tangan Chen. "Ayo cari Hannie-hyung! Aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk padanya, kalaupun ada yang tidak beres, aku mau membawanya pulang. Aku mau memeluknya agar ia tidak ketakutan," Dan ia benar-benar menangis seperti orang idiot.

"Kau masih akan melarangnya?" Chen melirik nanar pada Lay yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Si Tao itu kalau sudah menangis bisa memengaruhi seluruh atmosfir dengan kesedihan tiada tara. Laki-laki dengan kemampuan merajuk—dibawah alam sadar—yang andal.

"Kalau kalian pergi, maka aku dan Kyungsoo akan dipenuhi kekhawatiran pada tiga orang. Kalian menyiksaku."

Kyungsoo mengaitkan telunjuknya pada kelingking Lay tergeletak diatas lutut. "Biarkan mereka pergi."

"Apa kau akan ikut mencari Luhan?" Lay menyapukan sebelah tangannya ke wajah yang jelas sekali nampak berat melepas adik-adik kesayangannya di malam hari seperti ini (dimana hyung tertua mereka pergi dan belum kembali). Dan Kyungsoo memberi sebuah gelengan kecil berulang, menatap Lay lamat-lamat. "Aku menjagamu disini" Katanya yakin.

…

Gelap. Sunyi. Yang sunyi hanya suasana malam yang tanpa ada seorang pun berkeliaran, tidak termasuk dengan suara-suara bising didalam gudang belakang Gedung Tiga asrama putera (total bangunan asrama berjumlah empat gedung). Bangunan itu penuh dengan erangan kacau dari seseorang; mengurung diri atau terkurung, siapa yang tahu.

"Bajingan. Bajingan."

Ia terduduk dengan kaki melipat setinggi dada, meringkuk dengan punggung beradu pada dinding kusam yang dingin. Telapak kakinya bergerak saling bergesekan seolah ada banyak debu hinggap disana, tangannya mengacak-acak apapun yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa harus bergerak banyak, dalam kepalanya, yang ia tangkap dari kondisinya saat ini, ada banyak sekali kotoran yang bersarang hampir diseluruh celah tubuh ringkihnya dan ia harus merontokkan kotoran-kotoran itu. Ia merasa amat sangat kotor.

"Dasar bajingan. Bajingan." Mulutnya terus melontarkan kata itu. Berulang-ulang, berulang-ulang, tanpa lelah. Lama-lama otaknya seakan meledakkan umpatan kasar itu keluar, membuatnya terpekik lantang. "Bajingan!"

Itu Luhan.

…

Langkah Chen dan Tao berhenti begitu mendengar pekikan ketika kaki mereka baru saja menapak keluar dari gedung asrama. Suara yang tidak asing, tapi entah hal apa yang membuat kinerja otak mereka menjadi selamban kukang paling malas. Masih diliputi rasa panik perihal hilangnya Luhan, ditambah suara jeritan tadi, membuat Tao mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Chen. Sekelebat bayangan lewat didepan mereka. Bukan keastralan, itu jelas-jelas sosok orang yang melintas dengan cepat. Tapi faktor penerangan yang minim membuat wajahnya sulit diterka.

"Siapa itu Chen?"

Chen mendesis pada Tao. Pikirannya menduga-duga kalau bayangan tadi mungkin saja Luhan. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Luhan diluar asrama pada pukul sebelas malam? Luhan bukan penakut, tapi Chen sangat mengenal kemalasan Luhan jika harus jalan-jalan seorang diri. Ditambah lagi, sampai selarut ini.

Menangkup genggaman Tao dengan belah tangannya yang lain, Chen memberi isyarat dengan kepala meneleng; ia ingin membuntuti bayangan tadi. Tao menatap tak percaya, ia butuh alasan kuat mengapa mereka harus melakukan hal yang—menurutnya—menakutkan itu. Tidak apa-apa, Chen hanya ingin memastikan kalau firasat buruknya keliru.

…

Buagh—

Wajah yang biasa memamerkan kelembutan itu terhempas kesamping, terhempas kuat hingga ia merasa mungkin tulang lehernya bisa patah. Pukulan yang ia terima terlalu bertenaga, melancarkan darahnya untuk membuncah keluar melalui hidung kecil yang melengkapi ketampanannya. Luhan sedang dipukuli oleh seseorang dengan tenaga yang gila-gilaan.

"Kau bilang aku bajingan? Aku?"

Luhan terengah, dadanya sesak setelah menerima dua tinjuan pada ulu hatinya. Bahkan ia mengutuk suaranya yang tertahan dikerongkongan, kenapa suaranya menghilang saat ia merasa perlu untuk membalas pertanyaan orang didepannya? Segala penjuru, setiap milimeter dari tubuh Luhan menuntut untuk bergerak dan memberi balasan dari tiap perlakuan yang ia terima, tapi rasa sakit dan lelah membuatnya hanya mampu mematung.

Laki-laki pelaku pemukulan Luhan ini adalah si bayangan yang dibuntuti oleh Chen dan Tao. Orang dengan perawakan agak gempal berisi, sesuai dengan kadar kekuatannya yang serupa petinju amatir.

"Hentikan," Hanya itu yang berhasil lolos dari bibir pucat Luhan. Kini ia kembali diperlakukan seperti beberapa jam lalu ketika sesuatu menahannya untuk kembali ke kamar: kekerasan fisik; kekerasan seksual. Ia dipaksa untuk melayani kebejatan laki-laki didepannya. Penyebab kenapa Luhan menghilang adalah hal ini, ia disekap di gudang dan disimpan untuk dijadikan mainan penuntas nafsu dari bajingan (sesuai dengan makian Luhan) berkekuatan super.

"Nikmatilah, bukankah kau juga gila karena asrama ini tidak menyediakan wanita murahan?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Menurut Luhan, itu adalah pertanyaan retoris karena siapapun tahu tekanan siswa yang menetap di asrama. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk melakukan hal semacam ini. Sementara Luhan hanya mampu tegrolek dengan mulut yang disekap dan seseorang diatas tubuhnya nampak bisa mati kegirangan karena hasrat bergolak yang menjijikan, siapa yang mengawasi keadaan? Tentu saja ada. Ada orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan mata melotot dan leher tercekat.

"… Xi Luhan…"

—To be Continued—


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me ch.2

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Crime, Suspense

Category : EXO, Fanfiction, Semi-Yaoi, Continues

Cast : EXO, others

Disclaimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : Yaoi (Boys Love), Violence, Death-chara

000

"Hyung!"

Chen membuka kasar pintu gudang yang berkarat, tanpa basa-basi menghampiri Luhan dan seseorang dengan keadaan super menjijikan mengingat mereka sedang (terpaksa) berhubungan intim. Namun belum sempat Chen mengenali wajah si bejat ditengah kegelapan, bajingan itu dengan cepat melarikan diri melewati Tao yang masih termenung didepan pintu. Refleks, Tao merentangkan tangan demi menangkap si kriminal, tapi tangannya disayat pisau. Bukan main, bahkan bajingan itu membawa senjata tajam!

Chen mengabaikan apapun. Ia sebenarnya melihat Tao yang hendak menangkap siapapun itu dan ia juga melihat kalau pelakunya lolos. Yang diutamakan Chen saat ini adalah kejiwaan Luhan; lihat bagaimana wajah penuh lebam dan darah itu nampak kesakitan. "Oh, astaga, hyung,"

"Chen, dia menyayatku. Maaf, dia lolos," Tao menyusul Chen kesamping Luhan, menemukan hyung-nya dalam keadaan terlalu memprihatinkan membuat air matanya segera berdesakan untuk keluar. "Hannie-hyung, Hannie-hyung," Ia menggigit bibir dan benar-benar menangis sambil membenahi pakaian Luhan dengan gemetar. Mulutnya tak berhenti menyebut nama Hannie, Hannie, Hannie.

"Aku akan memanggil Lay dan Kyungsoo, kau jaga Luhan-hyung."

"Hannie-hyung, Hannie-hyung,"

Percuma, apapun yang masuk ke pendengaran Tao sama sekali takkan mendapat hirauan. Ia terpaku pada indera pengelihatannya yang tega menampilkan Luhan dengan wujud seperti ini. Tapi tanpa perlu diminta pun Tao pasti akan menjaga Luhan, jadi Chen segera berlari kembali menuju asrama. Baru saja kakinya menapak keluar gudang, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ada seseorang didekat pintu gudang, berdiri mematung dengan kepala menjenguk kedalam memperhatikan Luhan dan Tao. Ah, Chen tak memikirkan itu lebih lanjut, anggapannya adalah bahwa itu faktor cahaya yang minim dan kepanikan; ia menganggap itu hanya salah lihat.

…

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Kyungsoo muncul dihadapan Chen yang baru memasuki lobi asrama. Chen menarik nafas dan menghentikan pelariannya demi memberi kabar pada teman yang—menurut Chen—sebelumnya sedang menghampiri mesin minuman (Kyungsoo memegang kaleng soda). "Kyungie, aku menemukan Luhan-hyung."

(meski mata Kyungsoo sudah lebar) Mata Kyungsoo terbuka, nampak melotot karena kaget. Mungkin ia akan tenang-tenang saja jika Chen sekedar mengabari bahwa ia menemukan Luhan, tapi ekspresi yang mengiri kabar itu membuat Kyungsoo takut. "Dimana dia?"

"Bersama Tao di gudang asrama tiga," Dan Chen kembali berlari demi menghampiri Lay di kamar, sementara Kyungsoo berlari kearah berlawanan melewati pintu asrama.

…

Lay dan Chen melangkah tergesa. Dalam kepala mereka sama-sama menampilkan bayangan keadaan Luhan (tentu saja karena Chen menceritakan apapun yang ia lihat di gudang). Kini Lay merasa ingin mengamuk, ia amat sangat marah. Jika saja ia mampu melupakan kodratnya sebagai manusia, jika saja tak ada aturan-aturan yang menyangkut moral, mungkin Lay dengan senang hati akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menindas Luhan-nya.

"Itu mereka,"

Diujung mata, nampak Kyungsoo dan Tao tengah membopong tubuh lunglai milik hyung-nya yang terseok. Tao bilang kalau Luhan merasa sakit pada bagian belakang tubuhnya; anusnya. Oh, tentu saja sakit karena ia diperkosa oleh seorang laki-laki, dianal dengan tanpa perasaan. Lay bergidik, ia yakin akan menangis detik itu juga saat melihat Luhan dengan mata ketakutan yang kosong, kedua tangan mengepal kuat dan tubuh menggigil hebat. Mata bulat yang biasanya hangat itu melirik kesana-kemari seperti sedang dijadikan tontonan menarik oleh ribuan orang.

"Hyung," Panggil Lay, memastikan kalau Luhan baik-baik saja (paling tidak berjiwa baik-baik saja). "Luhan-hyung, kau mendengarku?"

"Lay-ah," Luhan menggumam dengan rahang bergemeletuk. "Lay-ah, aku takut. Lay-ah, bawa aku pergi,"

"Hannie-hyung," Tangis Tao beranjak makin menjadi-jadi. Ia terpukul melihat keadaan Luhan yang persis orang sakit jiwa. "Hannie-hyung, kau pasti baik-baik saja, kau tidak apa-apa, kami disini, hyung,"

"Lay-ah, kemari. Lay-ah, Yixing-ah, Yixing,"

"Hannie-hyung," Siapapun dapat berkata dengan yakin kalau saat ini suara Tao tak dapat terkontrol dengan baik. Ia menangis senyaring yang ia mau.

"Lay! Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

Dalam hitungan detik Lay telah mendekap Luhan erat-erat, berusaha untuk memberitahu hyung-nya bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja, tak ada siapapun selain mereka berlima disini. Ia menangis, memeluk Luhan dan berusaha menyampaikan betapa sedih hatinya atas musibah yang dialami Luhan. Hatinya mengeluh, kenapa Tuhan menggariskan takdir seperti ini pada Luhan? Luhan anak yang baik, kenapa dia harus begini?

…

Hari sudah larut. Lewat pukul dua belas dan empat siswa S. M. I. S. masih membuka mata lebar-lebar. Ke-empatnya menguras otak mati-matian, bertekad untuk menemukan seseorang yang memiliki tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dan bervolume agak gempal.

"Selain itu, ciri apa lagi yang kalian lihat?"

"Kami tak bisa melihatnya dengan baik karena gudangnya gelap, tapi saat ia kabur dan berlari kearahku, melewatiku, aku sempat menangkap pendar antara warna cokelat atau merah yang terbias dari rambutnya." Tao merespon pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang menyukai hal-hal yang membuatnya banyak berpikir. Ia suka permainan. Ia suka tebak-tebakan.

"Maksudmu, orang itu tidak berambut hitam?" Lay buka suara.

"Entah, mungkin saja,"

"Belum tentu." Kyungsoo memuntir poni lurusnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Rambut yang kelihatan hitam pun bisa menampakan warna lain saat terbentur cahaya."

"Astaga," Tao membekap wajahnya dengan bantal. Mereka sangat ingin menghakimi penjahatnya, tapi bagaimana cara menemukan orang yang bahkan wujudnya tak dikenal sama sekali?

"Kita masih punya kemungkinan untuk tahu pelakunya." Chen melirik Luhan yang terlelap dihalau dua lapis selimut. Ah, si ibu pengganti akan pensiun dari tugasnya—mungkin. "Tapi aku tidak yakin akan melakukan cara ini."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Bertanya langsung pada Luhan-hyung. Tidak, tidak, itu ide paling buruk. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku ingin ia menghapus apapun yang terjadi hari ini dari ingatannya."

"Kita bisa melakukannya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kita perlu menunggu sampai Luhan mendapat kekuatan lagi."

"Itu lebih baik." Tao mengangguk samar, mata hitamnya blak-blakan memberitahu bahwa si empunya sudah kelelahan, tapi berkat kejadian ini, tentu saja tak ada yang bisa memejamkan kelopak mata. Chen mengetahuinya, ia melihat Tao memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga, lalu dibelainya kepala si panda. "Tidurlah."

Sesegera mungkin Tao menggeleng, menggeleng seakan sedang dituduh mencuri sajian diatas meja makan yang seharusnya bukan untuknya. "Aku ingin menjaganya."

"Malam ini biar aku yang jaga, besok giliranmu. Setuju?"

Dan begitulah akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuat jadwal tidur bergantian, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada 'musibah susulan' yang bisa saja masih mengincar Luhan diam-diam. Kelimanya memutuskan untuk menjadikan kasus ini sebagai rahasia, mereka menjaganya agar tidak satupun, tidak dari pihak manapun, mengetahui hal ini. Selain karena ingin memelihara nama Xi Luhan, juga karena mereka tak ingin keduluan pihak berwenang untuk menghajar si pelaku. Lagipula, jika pun dengan terpaksa mereka harus membeberkan kejadian hari ini pada pihak sekolah, mereka yakin kasus ini akan diredam. Salah satu alasan terkuat adalah karena tidak mau merusak nama baik (sebagaimana keempatnya berusaha menjaga nama baik Luhan). Sungguh sebuah sekolah bertaraf Internasional 'kan?

…

"Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik kau mati. Kau kotor dan hina, mati saja sana. Ayo, mati. Bunuh dirimu secepat kau berkedip."

Luhan meringkuk memeluk kaki, matanya melebar dan peluh-peluh seukuran biji jagung terus saja melintasi sisi wajahnya yang ketakutan. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan baik karena genangan air mata memenuhi pandangannya, tapi jika terkaannya benar, bukankah itu Tao? Tao menyuruhnya mati? Ah, bukan, itu Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo menginginkannya mati? Tao atau Kyungsoo? Atau keduanya? Lalu, kenapa bayang-bayang kabur itu berubah menyerupai Chen?

_Dimana Lay? Dimana Lay?_

Batinnya berkecamuk. Dimana Lay? Kenapa hanya sosok Lay yang tidak muncul? Apa hanya Lay yang masih mengingkan Luhan untuk tetap hidup?

"Lay, kau dimana? Lay," Luhan meracau. "Lay, apa kau juga menginginkanku mati?"

Alis Chen bertautan hebat. Suara gamang itu berasal dari Luhan; Luhan yang mengigau. Dan wajah itu berbalur keringat serta air mata. Ia sangat pucat, mengalahkan kulit mayat. Oh, hyung-nya mendapat mimpi buruk. Chen mendesis, memeluk Luhan untuk kemudian ikut meneteskan air mata. Ini terlalu memilukan, ini menyedihkan.

"Hyung, meskipun kau begini, kami takkan meninggalkanmu. Kami takkan membencimu apalagi menginginkanmu mati. Han-hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu begitu pula Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Kami menyayangimu."

Mungkin kata demi kata yang diucapkan Chen melesak masuk tanpa hambatan dan berhasil menginterupsi mimpi Luhan hingga sesaat setelah Chen menyusul terlelap, Luhan membuka matanya yang basah dan berusaha tersenyum. Suaranya yang serak keluar, agak berbisik, lalu mengusap dahi Chen selembut mungkin.

"Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi burukku."

000

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru berlangsung dengan baik. Tak ada masalah atau kekacauan, tidak ada yang berbuat onar. Tidak ada ketika upacara, tapi tidak ketika jam makan siang. Chen mengabarkan pada teman-temannya kalau di kantin ada seorang siswa yang mengacau. Luhan? Iya, dia hadir, dia mengikuti setiap pelajaran dengan baik. Dia—sepertinya—sudah melupakan kepiluan lima hari kemarin meski tidak dipungkiri juga kalau sesekali wajahnya memucat atau nampak tak bergairah. Agak berbeda dengan Luhan yang dulu, tapi setidaknya cara ia memperlakukan empat temannya tidak ada yang berubah.

"Bocah jangkung yang _nyentrik_. Wujudnya bahkan bisa dikenal hanya dengan sekali lihat."

"Tahun ini S.M.I.S. akan mendapat banyak pengalaman yang penuh kejutan." Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya seperti kaki gurita dan bertingkah persis remaja yang terlalu banyak bergaul. Mata lebarnya berkeliling hingga nyaris cuma menyisakan area putihnya. "Jika di kantin kau menemukan anak jangkung yang gemar mengacau, disini kau bisa menemukan serpihannya. Byun Baekhyun, peluit kecil kita."

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat peluit." Tao nampak takjub. Bocah satu ini akan selalu antusias pada hal-hal yang masih asing ditelinga. Ya, Tao sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu soal apa yang dimaksud peluit oleh Kyungsoo—ingatlah bahwa Tao belum lancar bahasa Korea. Jelas saja ini mengundang tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Kusebut peluit karena dia anak yang berisik dan gemar mencari perhatian. Itu maksudku."

Tao diam, kini ia paham apa itu peluit. Lalu mata hitamnya terarah lekat pada sosok yang ukurannya setinggi badan Kyungsoo, celah mata sipit, dan berwajah kekanakan. Itulah Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas Kyungsoo (Tao dan Lay di kelas D, Chen di kelas C, sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo di kelas A). Kepala Tao mengangguk samar dan tatap matanya masih setia pada Baekhyun.

"Zitao-ssi,"

"Oh, oh, kau mencariku?" Tao melonjak girang ketika salah satu temannya—dari kelas D—datang menghampiri. "Hyungdeul, ini Suho teman sekelasku. Suho, mereka teman-temanku." Astaga, anak ini nampak begitu bersemangat. Jelas tergambar diwajah lugunya. Setelah Tao pergi bersama Suho, Luhan menghela nafas dengan mata mengawang-awang. Chen menyadari itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Ya?" Luhan nampak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Tak apa, aku hanya teringat pada rengekan Tao waktu itu. Dia gila-gilaan berharap agar kita tak meninggalkannya, tapi coba lihat, siapa yang lebih cepat mendapat teman baru? Dasar, anak itu."

"Biarkan saja, dia hanya masih terlalu lugu." Sahut Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. Chen hanya mengiya-iyakan, pembicaraan mereka sebentar lagi pasti akan menjalar kemana-mana dan tak ada habisnya. Tapi, tunggu. "Kemana Lay?"

…

Sepasang mata diam-diam mengamati Lay yang kala itu tengah sibuk dengan soal matematika yang—baginya—penuh misteri. Kalau ada sesuatu yang tanggung begini, Lay bisa penasaran setengah mati, ia memilih untuk tenggelam kedalamnya dan sejenak mengabaikan kawan-kawan tercinta.

"Halo,"

Lay tercenung. Segala gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan muncul diatas buku dan menghalanginya. Dengan alis mengerut, Lay mengangkat kepala, menelusuri mulai dari ujung jari sampai akhirnya berhenti pada wajah manis yang nyaris bisa dikira anak perempuan. Oh, ada apa ini?

"Aku Xiumin." Katanya mengulurkan tangan. "Jika kau menyadarinya, kita adalah teman sekelas."

"Oke, ada urusan apa?" Ting tong. Beginilah wujud asli dari Zhang Yixing. Pada orang asing, Lay dikenal sebagai si dingin yang malas bicara, padahal jika sedang berkumpul dengan empat teman sepermainannya Lay adalah seekor anak kucing yang manis.

"Hanya berkenalan." Xiumin mengambil bagian disamping tempat duduk Lay, mengamati kesibukannya terhadap sekumpulan angka. "Lihat, kau bisa membantuku untuk mengerjakan PR."

Lay hanya mengangkat alis dan bahunya bersamaan sembari mengalihkan fokus kembali pada rumus-rumus. Anak ini bukan seorang anti-sosial, ia hanya terlalu malas untuk dikerumuni bocah-bocah muka dua. Baginya, menemukan empat teman jujur saja sudah sebuah anugerah.

Hening diantara keduanya. Xiumin melipat lengan, menopang dagunya disana sambil menyimak tiap milimeter dari wajah Lay. Ia menemukan sebuah lesung pipit yang menjorok sangat dalam hingga lebih bisa disebut lubang daripada tanda wajah. Astaga, Xiumin ingin menjerit dan mengumumkan kalau ia sedang mengamati wajah lugu yang manis dan mungkin—tak lama lagi—ia bersedia menjadi penggila Yixing si Dingin. Tapi kemudian sederet dialog menginterupsi imajinasi Xiumin. Meski banyak suara yang memenuhi ruang kelas, tapi bagi Lay itu adalah sebuah dialog yang mencolok. Tentu saja begitu karena Tao-lah pelakunya; berbincang seru dengan Suho (Kim Joonmyeon). Tao mendekat ke meja Lay untuk kemudian mata kelamnya terpaku pada Xiumin. Ada orang tak dikenal yang duduk disisi kawannya. "Teman barumu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada datar. Xiumin mendongak dan memberi keterpakuan yang sama; bahkan bisa dibilang nampak lebih kaget dari Tao.

"Teman sekelas kita, tepatnya."

"Kim Minseok 'kan? Nomor absenmu selisih satu denganku." Suho menyapa. Seperti kenampakannya, Suho adalah orang yang supel, berasal dari keluarga kaya dan ternama membuat ia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang menuruti aturan. Sama sekali bukan gaya Tao, tapi keduanya bisa bertukar cerita dengan mudah.

Bukan menanggapi Suho, Xiumin malah menunduk dengan wajah terganggu kemudian memasang senyum palsu dan kembali ke kursinya sendiri. Lay melirik diam-diam, mata itu mengamati gelagat Xiumin. Menurutnya, Xiumin tidak suka interupsi, tidak suka kesenangannya diganggu. Dan Lay tidak menyukai orang dengan sikap semena-mena macam itu.

Tao menggantikan Xiumin disisi Lay, tangannya berkait satu sama lain dan telunjuknya berputar gugup. "Apa dia tidak menyukai kehadiranku? Aku mengganggu kalian?" Gumamnya dengan wajah sedih, menunduk putus asa dan tak berpikir untuk menyungging senyum sama sekali. Bahkan ia mengacuhkan Suho yang kini sudah menyambar pembicaraan orang lain yang berkumpul didekat papan tulis.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Xiumin memperhatikan bagaimana Lay mengusap-usap punggung tangan Tao dan membujuk-bujuk seperti seorang ayah pada putera kecilnya yang merengek minta permen anek rasa. Mata sipit Xiumin yang berujung lentik memaku sinis pada kebersamaan Lay dan Tao. Entah, menurutnya itu sangat menjijikan. "Dasar jalang. Perayu ulung. Dia mendapat perhatian dengan tingkah idiot seperti itu? Kampungan."

Lay mengakhiri rayuannya agar Tao berhenti menganggap diri sendiri sebagai pengganggu. Ia mengatakan bahwa Xiumin adalah anak yang baik (jelas-jelas sebuah kebohongan karena mereka bahkan tak balas menyapa) yang terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaran, dan pelajaran itu membuat Xiumin stres sehingga ia malas bertegur-sapa dengan orang asing. Baiklah, sosok Xiumin yang nakal sudah lenyap dari pikiran Huang Zitao.

Tao diam sebentar. Ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya kaku mendadak (disengaja) ketika mendapati pandangan Xiumin yang lurus menancap padanya. Lalu Tao melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum polos sambil mengucap bisu sederet kalimat. Mungkin sapaan serupa 'halo' atau 'namaku Tao' atau apapun. Dan entah kenapa ketika Lay menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Xiumin, anak itu malah terpaku bagai mayat; seakan rohnya direnggut dari raganya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, mungkin dia masih canggung." Lay—lagi-lagi—berusaha agar Tao-nya tidak sedih. Ia menyesali ekspresi Xiumin yang selalu tidak enak ketika Tao bersedia menyapanya. "Sudah, lebih baik bantu aku selesaikan rumus ini."

000

Sudah satu minggu lewat dan tak ada masalah apapun antara lima sekawan itu. Paling-paling cuma pertengkaran kecil karena Lay menyembunyikan boneka panda kesayangan Tao yang merupakan hadiah natal dari Kyungsoo dua tahun lalu, atau Luhan yang marah karena Chen dan Tao meninggalkan buku PR di sekolah, atau hal-hal sepele lainnya yang tak penting. Sejauh ini, tak ada satupun yang menunjukan tanda-tanda akan meninggalkan kawanan.

"Tadi Chanyeol mengambil kotak susu makan siangku." Keluh Luhan, memeluk bantal dengan nyaman. Tiga kawannya (Lay berpamitan untuk mampir ke kamar salah satu teman dan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan Tao, Lay menanganinya dengan baik) duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya bertelungkup. Akhirnya terjadilah sesi sahut-menyahut yang membuahkan obrolan panjang dan gurau tak menentu antara mereka. Sampai kemudian, Kyungsoo menggeram. "Ada seseorang, di sekolah, ia bilang kalau ia adalah teman kecilku."

"Hah?" Chen menggerakan tengkoraknya mundur hingga dagu dan lehernya nyaris sejajar. "Kelas berapa?"

Kyungsoo menjilat ibu jarinya yang berlumur krim cokelat, lalu melirik satu persatu pada tiga wajah didepannya. "Satu. Dia dikelas B."

"Pasti seru ya, berjumpa dengan teman lama!" Jelas ini siapa. Ini Tao. Siapa lagi yang akan bernada seringan ini? Tapi komentarnya mendapat gelengan tak setuju dari Kyungsoo.

"Kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia."

Luhan menegak dan memasang tampang jengah. Ia mencurigai ada yang tidak beres. "Dia menyebutkan nama?"

"Kai. Dan aku tidak pernah mengenal seseorang dengan nama itu. Tapi dia jelas-jelas merapalku seakan aku dan dia memang memiliki, atau pernah memiliki hubungan."

"Mulai detik ini, kalian harus bersikap awas pada nama itu." Keputusan yang keluar dari Luhan sudah menyerupai mandat bagi tiga kawannya. Pahamilah, Luhan sudah jadi korban perlakuan menyimpang, ia tak mau yang lain juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Dan, teringat pada 'kasus lama', Kyungsoo menatap Luhan lamat-lamat.

"Luhan-hyung," Ia memanggil, mendapat tengokan dari si terpanggil pula. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sejak hari itu?" Tanyanya membuat Luhan terkesiap sejenak, tapi kemudian ia menyungging senyumnya yang rapuh—seakan ia adalah seorang ibu muda pengidap leukimia. Luhan balik bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mengenalnya? Kau mengenal si berengsek itu?"

Luhan melenguh dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh tengkuknya yang sepucat porselen. Nampak enggan. Apa dia mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu? "Inilah kebodohanku, aku tidak ingat ketika ia melolongkan namanya seperti pahlawan. Aku dibutakan oleh rasa sakit, tapi,"

Serentak, Chen, Kyungsoo, dan Tao segera mencondongkan arah duduk mereka agak maju, menyatakan dengan gamblang bahwa mereka sangat membutuhkan lanjutan dari kata 'tapi' disana. Mereka perlu melakukan sesuatu secepatnya sebelum kasus itu 'terkubur'.

"Kalau kau menjajarkan semua siswa dihadapanku, aku bisa mengenalinya. Dia memiliki alis yang menukik," Luhan terpejam kuat, mengingat-ingat. Lama kemudian ia malah menangis. Ah, ternyata anggapan 'bertanya langsung pada korbannya' adalah hal yang salah.

"Apa kita harus menyerah?" Kyungsoo mengepalkan jemarinya rapat-rapat, tidak rela dengan pilihan yang terlontar dari bibirnya sendiri. "Tapi, aku ingin menghakimi orang itu dengan tanganku. Aku ingin dia merasakan ketakutan seperti yang Luhan-hyung rasakan."

…

Lay berlari. Kakinya tak akan ia biarkan untuk berhenti walau sedetik. Ia harus melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Meski kepala terasa pening karena udara malam yang menusuk, meski nafasnya tak menentu dan menyiksa paru-paru, ia hanya tahu satu hal: lari sampai Tuan Keberuntungan luluh dari keangkuhannya. Pakaiannya yang terkoyak berkibar liar, rambutnya yang berantakan dibasahi peluh, semua itu menyapa kehampaan taman asrama yang beraroma rumput musim semi.

"Kemana kau akan lari?"

Pertanyaan yang bersumber dari jarak beberapa meter dibalik punggungnya terdengar amat mengerikan. Kacau, bahkan Lay yang dilahirkan berjenis kelamin laki-laki pun tak kuasa kabur dari rasa takutnya sendiri. Kacau, tubuhnya mulai kelu karena rasa sakit menjalari jalur-jalur syarafnya. Ia tak pernah punya pikiran buruk pada siapapun, tidak pernah. Tapi siapa sangka kalau tugas kelompok malah menjadikannya kandidat korban setelah Luhan?

"Siapa yang kau harap akan datang? Teman-temanmu yang payah?"

Tidak. Jangan melemah. Jangan lelah. Kabur. Kaburlah sejauh mungkin. Pergi! Selamatkan kenanganmu mengenai hari ini. Pergi jauh-jauh, Yixing!

…

"Ujung pensil ini akan menentukan siapa yang berhak memberi pertanyaan, lalu jawabannya harus ditulis di kertas,"

"Oh, oh, bolehkah aku menulis jawabannya di ponsel?" Tao menyerobot penjelasan Chen—berterimakasihlah padanya yang menggagas permainan ketika suasana kamar mengeruh. Alhasil, kini mereka akan memulai permainan Pencil of Truth (Pensil Kejujuran), dimana pertanyaannya akan diberika oleh orang yang ditunjuk mata pensil ketika putarannya berhenti. Dan tiap pertanyaan harus dijawab dengan jujur pada selembar kertas yang isinya kemudian harus dilantangkan ke pemain lain. Oke, Tao diizinkan menulis jawaban di ponsel layar sentuhnya. Ia beranjak duduk ditepi jendela, kegirangan, sementara yang lain melipat kaki di karpet. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo memutar pensil, tanda permainan dimulai.

Tap—Pensil berhenti berputar dan menunjuk kearah Luhan.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Tuan-Tuan," Katanya dengan gaya pesuruh—membungkuk dan memutar pergelangan tangan dengan irama senada. Ia mengangkat pensil dan kertas, "Pencil of Truth, biarkan teman-temanku menjawab dengan jujur," Itu mantranya. "Apa yang membuat keempat temanku ini menyayangiku?"

Chen melenguh, "Pertanyaan macam apa ini?" Tapi ia tetap menggoreskan jawabannya keatas kertas. Astaga, apa yang membuat Luhan bertanya selugu itu? Siapapun tahu bagaimana Chen, Lay, Kyungsoo, atau Tao menganggap penting seorang Xi Luhan. Biarlah, biar Luhan menguatkan keyakinannya.

"Sudah kujawab."

"Aku juga sudah."

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai," Tao nampak sibuk dengan kunci jendela. Ia berniat untuk membukanya, tapi entah apa yang membuat jendela itu melekat seperti berkarat. "Nah, oke. Aku sudah jawab!"

"Bacakan selantang yang kalian bisa!" Luhan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menutup telinga. Setelah ini kamar mereka akan digaungi erangan-erangan ngawur khas remaja.

"Aku sayang Luhan karena dia merawatku seperti ibuku, dan aku sangat merindukan ibu. Dia memperhatikanku dengan baik, aku mencintainya!" Chen mambaca jawabannya—menjerit.

"Luhan adalah alarm-ku. Tanpa dia, aku takkan bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik. Luhan-hyung adalah salah satu hal yang paling kubutuhkan." Kyungsoo menyusul tak kalah semangat.

Lalu hening.

Tiga pasang mata menyorot Tao yang masih diam menatap keluar jendela (kamar mereka dilantai tiga); menatap dengan aura ganjil: sesaar ekspresinya lebih bisa disebut 'menatap tanpa perasaan', sebagaimana ekspresi peran antagonis yang sedang menginjak pelipis si protagonis. "Tao?" Panggil Luhan. Barulah kemudian nampak mata sipit itu berkedip, menambah kesan seolah ia baru meraih kesadaran. "Ya?"

"Giliranmu menjawab." Sahut Kyungsoo agak tercenung.

"Oh, astaga," Tao tertawa dungu. "Aku sayang Hannie-hyung karena dia memiliki sifat seorang Xi Luhan. Mengerti apa maksudku? Aku menyayanginya karena dia tidak mencoba untuk menjadi orang lain; dia sempurna dari hatinya."

…

Pensil kembali diputar. Kini ujungnya menunjuk pada Kyungsoo.

"Pencil of Truth, biarkan teman-temanku menjawab dengan jujur," Kyungsoo mendekap kertas dan pensilnya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan menyeramkan yang dibuat-buat. "Ayo jawab, jika Tuhan memberi kesempatan untuk membunuh satu orang tanpa menjadikannya dosa, siapa yang akan kalian bunuh?"

Hening. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ayolah, ini hanya pelepas penat. Pertanyaan yang biasa-biasa saja tidak akan menyenangkan." Ia menggumam. "Jawablah."

Chen berdiri dan mengitari teman-temannya. Mengintip nama yang ditulis Luhan, tapi kertasnya masih kosong. Pastilah ia kebingungan karena tak ada siapapun yang akan ia bunuh. Lalu, ia menghampiri Tao perlahan, dari jauh pun ia bisa menangkap cahaya latar dari ponsel si panda. Ketika lengah (Tao kembali berkutat dengan jendela), Chen segera mencuri kesempatan untuk mengintip jawaban Tao. Oke, dia sudah membaca tulisan itu dan membuat Chen hampir pingsan. Ia berusaha memastikan kalau apa yang ia baca adalah sebuah kesalahan, ia berniat menanyakannya pada Tao, tapi baru saja tangannya menyentuh si anak termuda, Tao langsung melonjak kaget. Bahkan nyaris jatuh jika saja Chen tidak menangkapnya dan jika tangan Tao tidak berinisiatif untuk merenggut baju Chen.

"Jangan bergurau seperti itu!" Luhan meremas dadanya yang seakan ditabuh ribuan bajang. Astaga, ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau Tao benar-benar melompat keluar jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao merengek sambil berulangkali menjenguk kebawah jendela, kearah tumpukan semak bunga soka. "Kau menjatuhkan ponselku."

"Maaf, biar kuambilkan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." Tao segera mengenakan jaket dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo meniupkan nafas hingga terdengar samar-samar suara siulan. "Jika ada kesempatan, kau akan membunuh Tao?" Tanyanya. Tentu saja sedang bergurau. Tapi Chen bahkan tak bisa mengangkat ujung bibirnya atau sekedar mendengus sebagai respon. Ia masih syok pada apa yang ia lihat di ponsel Tao tadi: nama orang yang akan dibunuh Tao jika ada kesempatan. Meski belum selesai ditulis, tapi Chen bisa menerkanya.

Xi (belum selesai ditulis)

Siapa lagi kenalan Tao yang memiliki sisipan nama 'Xi' selain…

—To be Continued—


End file.
